Flash
by KiKiCohen
Summary: Flash. And she's gone. Flash. A moment wasted. Flash. Never coming back. ONE SHOT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC

A/N: First one-shot, whoop.sad..boo hoo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life comes at you fast. Flashes in front of your eyes.

The Cohen's now know the feeling.

Kirsten decided she needed a break from the drama between Sandy and Carter and how torn she was becoming; she decided that South Coast Plaza was just one of those places that solved problems by the perfect blouse.

Sandy sat on the beach, surfboard under his arm. He looked about 200 feet down the beach to see Carter leaving. He was obviously avoiding direct contact with Sandy for some reason. Carter looked flustered and angry.

Seth sat in a meeting with Reed and Zach, ready to discuss the comic book. Seth bit at his lip as he thought of Summer sitting at home, all alone. Zach apparently felt the same.

Ryan sat in the pool-house, engaged in a conversation with Marissa. The two were lip-locked in a minute. The gazes into eachother's eyes were uncanny.

Life Flashes. Some perfectly normal day, or as normal as the Cohen's get, could turn into a disaster.

Kirsten looked at the Chanel dresses, Seven for All Mankind Jeans, and the lacoste polos, torn between which colors she should get. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She flipped around to see Carter standing in front of her.

The echo of the gunshot rang through the store. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Carter! Nooo Carter, SANDY it hurts, please help, stop the pain, help me somebody. Tell my family I love them. WHY CARTER?" Kirsten lay limp and lifeless on the floor.

As Sandy entered his car a number he had never seen flashed across the screen of his phone. Flash. As he heard the news, he dropped his phone into the car and put his head in his arms. So many memories. Late nights at Berkeley where the two would often be found snuggling on the couch in the student commons. Flash. The wedding party where the two danced all night and ended the night asleep in their new home. Flash. Seth's first word "momma". Flash. Adopting and accepting the change when Ryan had joined the family. Flash. And the world goes dark.

Seth sat in the meeting and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked to see that it was just his dad. He left it. The phone rang again. He assumed it was an emergency. As soon as the words hit his ears he collapsed on the floor and beat his fists and legs on the ground. Zach and Reed rushed to his side to find out what was wrong. When he told them, all they could do was rub him on the back and reassure him that everything would be alright. Yeah right. And the world goes dark.

Ryan picked up the phone in the poolhouse. Sandy's voice shook as the noise filled up the phone. Ryan told Sandy he would wait for him at home. Ryan suddenly turned into a rock, beating his fist on the bed, and then on to the poolhouse window. Ryan had learned as a young kid never to sugar-coat anything. The news hit him then as the blood rushed to his knuckles as the window shattered. And the world goes dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer, Julie, Jimmy, Caleb, Marissa, and Hailey stood as Sandy went up to speak at the funeral. The group was behind Seth, Ryan, and Sandy as though they were afraid to be too close to them. They listened as Sandy shuffled his papers.

"Kirsten was for starters, my wife, there wasn't a flaw about her. She had beautiful blonde hair, cute blue eyes, a button nose, her father's stubbornness, and a love for her family. I met her one day and my life did somersaults in my stomach. I was weak at my knees as she introduced herself and asked me to join her for coffee. From then on I couldn't get enough of her smile. I don't know how I'll go on without seeing her shining face and her coffee mug in the morning. I don't know how I will move on. She was my sunshine and now I feel like I am living in darkness. Kirsten, I love you so much, don't change up there in heaven. I'll see you when I see you. This isn't a good-bye Kirsten. It's a see-ya later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirsten Nichol Cohen

1965-2005

A beloved daughter, sister, mother and friend.

Ryan placed a rose by the grave. It had been a few weeks. Sandy had drinken himself to the point of no return and Seth had turned toBright Eyes and moping in his locked room for comfort. Ryan hadn't offically cried yet. As he set down the flower the tears in which he had held in all this time steadily flowed out. It resorted to a sob.

"Kirsten I don't know how I'm supposed to thank you. Kirsten, please come back, please hop up now and tell me it was all a joke. I wouldn't laugh. Kirsten I loved you as a mother. Kirsten please please please please please come back. It isn't good-bye Kirsten, it's a see-ya later. Sandy can't take it Kirsten, I can't take it. You were the most wonderful person ever. You brought me joy. Yes, tough Ryan experienced joy. Whatever. I love you. See-ya later" His sobs filled the cemetery as he walked away, shaking.

See-ya later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin.


End file.
